This invention pertains to a structure and method for mounting a conductive terminal in an aperture extending through a printed circuit board.
Conductive terminals are mounted in apertures extending through printed circuit (PC) boards. A typical conductive terminal has a shoulder portion, adjacent to a side surface of the terminal, which contacts one surface of the PC board, adjacent the aperture, for supporting a termination post utilized for making a connection to the terminal. The width of the conductive terminal disposed within the aperture is similar to that of the aperture so that the terminal forms a press fit connection with the aperture. The conductive terminal also has a bottom portion which flares outward to contact a conductive coating dospposed, adjacent the aperture, on the opposite surface of the board. In order to provide an electrical connection to the PC board, the bottom portion of the conductive terminal is soldered to the conductive coating.
In manufacturing laminated PC boards having a relatively small thickness, the aforementioned mounting technique has caused structural damage to the PC board and cracking or blistering of the conductive laminate, resulting in electrical discontinuity. Also, a lateral mechanical force exerted on the terminal can create a break in the electrical connection between the flared-out bottom portion and the conductive laminate. In addition, in those PC boards where the soldering step is eliminated, the spring back of the flared-out bottom portion tends not to provide a good dry electrical connection.